YuGiOh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Blair Flannigan enlists the help of the brilliant Bastion Misawa to rescue her father from the clutches of the evil Dr. Crowler!
1. Chapter 01

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 01

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: Hello, readers! I thought it time for a new parody, and I thought it time for a GX one at that. I've been brainstorming what my next Disney parody would be, and nothing really clicked. Then, I just started matching up characters with The Great Mouse Detective and they seemed to fit just right. So please enjoy my next very un-original story. Thanks!

* * *

It was night time in the city, when a little girl named Blair received her birthday present. She was playing with an old toy and said to her father

"You know, Daddy? This is my very best birthday."

"Ah, but I haven't given you your present yet," said her father.

"What is it? What is it?" Blair asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes," said her father. Blair put her hands over her eyes, and opened them a crack. "Oh, oh, oh! No peeking, now!" He got out a special robotic toy that looked like a flower, but when activated turned into a dancing ballerina. Blair was thrilled.

"You made this just for me?"

Just outside, a short, fat bald guy was creeping up to Blair's house.

"You're the best father in…in the whole world!" said Blair, hugging her father. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of breaking and entering. "Who's that?" gasped Blair.

"I don't know," said her father. "Quickly, dear, stay in here and don't come out!" he said, shoving Blair into a cabinet. All Blair could here while she was inside the cabinet were the sounds of a struggle. And her father's cry of her name.

"BLAIR!"

When the sounds were over, Blair emerged from the cabinet to find the house a mess, the front window broken and her father gone. She padded over to the window to call for him.

"Daddy! Where are you?" she cried. "Daddy! Where are you?" No answer. "Daddy! Daddy!"

__

It was the three year anniversary of our school chancellor's reign over our school, Duel Academy. And the year his faculty came to the very brink of disaster. He…well, I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Syrus Truesdale, and I'm a third-year student at Duel Academy. I had gone home for summer break, but now that I had returned, I was looking for a place to stay. Preferably dry, where I could rest and find a moment's peace. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

Syrus trudged along Academy Island in the rain. Then he heard someone crying. He looked under a tree and saw a little girl sniffling and whimpering.

"Oh. Oh my, are you alright?" he asked. She only continued to cry. "Come now, come, come, come," he said, handing her a tissue. "Dry your eyes." The little girl took the tissue, blew her nose in it and handed it back to Syrus. "Ah, yes, now that's better. Now, tell me what's troubling you."

"I'm…I'm lost," she said. "I'm trying to find Bastion Misawa, of the Ra Yellow dorm." She handed Syrus a piece of paper that had an article about Bastion and how often he'd foiled the schemes of bad guys.

"Let me see…" said Syrus. He studied the piece of paper and then said, "Where are your mother and father?"

"That's why I m-must f-find Bastion!" the little girl cried. Syrus felt bad for the girl, so he decided to help her.

"There, there, now, now, now. I don't know any Bastion…" he began. The little girl looked up at him with big, tearful eyes. "But I do remember where the Ra dorm is. Now come with me. We'll find this Bastion guy together."

Once Syrus and the little girl were at the Ra Yellow dorm, Syrus knocked on the door. A big, fat guy opened the door.

"Good evening, sir," said Syrus. "Is this the residence of Bastion Misawa?"

"I'm afraid it is," sighed that fat boy. "He's not home, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh, I don't want to impose, it's just the girl…" Syrus was going to gesture to the little girl, but she had already made herself quite at home in Bastion's room. She gazed with fascination at his dueling cards and complex math equations written all over the wall.

"Oh, man, you poor kid," said the fat boy. "You must be chilled to the bone. Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my grilled cheese."

Suddenly, a person in kabuki theatre clothes busted into the door, yelling "Ha ha! He's not given me the slip! I shall have him! Out of my way, out of my way!"

"Who are you?" asked Syrus.

The person tore off his mask and said "Bastion Misawa, my good fellow!"

The little girl quickly ran over to him. "Mr. Misawa! I need your help. You see--"

"All in good time," said Bastion, brushing her off.

"Yes, but you don't understand! I'm in terrible trouble--" the little girl sputtered.

"If you'll excuse me…" Bastion said, again ignoring her.

"Now, now, see here!" said Syrus. "This young lady is in need of your assistance. I think you need to listen to her--"

"Hold this, please, Slifer," said Bastion, handing Syrus a gun.

"Of course…I…ah!" Syrus cried when he realized he was holding a weapon. "Wait just a minute…how did you know I was a Slifer?"

"Well, you're wearing a red jacket, for one thing!" said Jaden. "That's kind-of a dead giveaway! Plus, I'd know Zane Truesdale's little brother anywhere!"

"Oh. Bastion, that's amazing!" said Syrus.

"Actually, it's elementary, my dear Syrus!" Bastion kept ignoring the little girl and for some reason, stacked up a bunch of pillows and then fired the gun into them! There was a loud BANG and then there were feathers everywhere. Suddenly, the fat boy came back and saw the mess.

"What in heaven's name? My good pillows! Bastion, how many times have I told you…"

"Now, Now, Chumley, it's alright. I believe I smell some of those delightful grilled cheeses of yours. Why don't you fetch our guests some?" he quietly shooed Chumley out the door. "Now, I know that card is around here somewhere…" after searching on the floor, Bastion looked up to see the little girl holding the card. "Thank you, Miss…"

"Flannigan. Blair Flannigan," she said.

"Eh, whatever," said Bastion.

"Yes, but you don't understand--"

"Shh!" said Bastion. He skillfully fingerprinted the card and tried to match up the fingerprints on it with another card, but they didn't match. "NO! Drat!" he exclaimed. "Another dead-end." And with that, he sulked back to his chair. "He was within my grasp!" Bastion then began to play a video game.

Syrus looked at Blair and gestured for her to approach Bastion again.

"Now, will you please listen to me? My daddy's gone, and I'm all alone!" she explained.

Bastion slowly turned his head to her and said "Young lady, this is a most inopportune time," and resumed his video game. Blair stared at Bastion with sad eyes. "Surely your mother knows where he is!" said Bastion.

"I…I don't have a mother," said Blair. This came as such a shock to Bastion that he made a mistake in his video game.

"Um, well, then perhaps…" he began. "See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers!"

"I didn't lose him!" said Blair. "He was taken. By a fat man!" Suddenly, Jaden looked up.

"Did you say fat man?"

"Yes."

"Did he have small eyes?"

"I don't know. But he had a weird mustache."

"HA!" laughed Bastion.

"I say, do you know him?" asked Syrus.

"Know him? That fat man, one Bonaparte by name, is in the employ of the very fiend of my experiment. The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious Dr. Crowler!" said Bastion.

"Dr. Crowler?" asked Syrus.

"He's a genius, Syrus! A genius twisted for evil! The Napoleon of Crime!"

"He's as bad as all that?" asked Syrus.

"Worse!" said Bastion. "I've been after him for years and I've gotten close…so very close…but each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp. Not a corner of Academy Island is safe while Dr. Crowler is at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity he wouldn't commit. Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01

Please review, thanks.

Author's Note: It will probably take me a long time to complete this parody, because I haven't memorized The Great Mouse Detective. I had to watch it and stop it as I wrote down the dialogue. But I'm sure I'll manage.


	2. Chapter 02

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 02

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, it's made me quite happy. I was afraid I'd get bad reviews! In fact, I probably will soon! I'd forgotten that the main reason I do these parodies is so I can have fun with the songs…but The Great Mouse Detective doesn't have many songs…so it won't be as fun. But I'm going to try it anyway.

* * *

Deep in the underground basement of Duel Academy, Blair's father Mr. Flannigan was hard at work. He was building a robot that would be capable of performing human tasks. So far he had gotten it to pour tea.

Suddenly, Dr. Crowler entered the room. Dr. Crowler was a very strange man. He wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, even though he was a teacher at the school, not a student. He also made the uniform his own by attaching pink ruffles to it around the sleeves and the collar. He also grew his blonde hair long and wore earrings and purple lipstick. No one really understood why he dressed to femininely, but anyone who questioned him got punished.

Dr. Crowler chuckled and made his way over to Mr. Flannigan. "Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flannigan? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?"

"This whole thing is…it's…it's monstrous!" said Mr. Flannigan.

"We will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we?" asked Dr. Crowler. "You know what will happen if you…fail."

"I…" Mr. Flannigan began. "I don't care!" He pulled some levers and made the robot pour tea on itself, thereby damaging itself and causing it to fit and twitch, and eventually collapse. It also squirted a blot of oil onto Dr. Crowler's suit. "You can do what you want with me! I won't be a part of this evil any longer!"

"Very well, if that is your decision…" said Dr. Crowler. "Oh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here."

"Oh…Blair?" said Mr. Flannigan.

"Yes. I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her."

"You…you wouldn't!" cried Mr. Flannigan. Dr. Crowler picked up the dancing ballerina robot that Mr. Flannigan had given to his daughter on her birthday, and squeezed it until its head popped off.

"FINISH IT, FLANNIGAN!" he yelled. Mr. Flannigan had no choice, so he resumed his work.

Exiting the room and humming to himself, Dr. Crowler said "Oh, I love it when I'm nasty!" He then walked over to find Bonaparte snoozing in front of his office. "Bonaparte…" he said. Bonaparte did not wake up. "BONAPARTE!" he yelled. That woke him up. "Bright and alert as always. Here's the list and you know what to do…and no mistakes!"

Taking the list and reading it, Bonaparte said "No no no mistakes! 'Tools, gears, girl, uniforms…'"

"NOW, BONAPARTE!"

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!" Bonaparte repeated as he scampered off.

Dr. Crowler entered his domain to be greeted with many of his loyal henchmen, who cheered when he arrived. He sat on his throne at the head of the room and held out a cigarette to be lighted for him. He puffed a little ring of smoke, and then began his monologue.

"My friends…we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career! A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!" His henchmen all cheered. "Tomorrow our beloved chancellor celebrates his third year anniversary at this academy. And with the enthusiastic help of our good friend Mr. Flannigan, it promises to be a night he'll never forget." Dr. Crowler held up a picture of Chancellor Sheppard, and with the cigarette, burned a hole right through his face. "His last night, and my first as supreme chancellor of the most powerful prep school on Earth!"

Walking into the spotlight, Dr. Crowler began to sing. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"From the soul who brought you the Shadow Realm duels

The teacher who taught everyone at this school

And wondrous things like the class free of naps!

That cunning display that put us on the map!

Now comes the real tour de force…

Tricky and wicked of course.

My earlier schemes

Were fine, it may seem,

But now that I'm at it again…

An even grimmer

Plot has been simmering

In my great big scheming brain!" Then Dr. Crowler's henchmen began to sing.

"Even meaner

You mean it!

Worse than the Duel Monsters you've sacrificed! They're gone!

Your wit is sharper than a sharp knife!

Oh Crowler! Oh Crowler!

The rest fall behind!

To Crowler! To Crowler!

The world's greatest academic mind!"

Dr. Crowler began to play the harp. "Thank you, thank you," he said. "But it hasn't been all Champaign and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable Ra Yellow duelist, Bastion Misawa!"

"BOO!" went all his henchmen.

"For years that insufferable student has interfered with my plans, and I haven't had a moment's peace of mind!" cried Dr. Crowler, trying to gain sympathy from everyone.

"Aww!" said all his henchmen. One little one, Belowski, even started to cry!

"But all that's in the past!" said Dr. Crowler. "This time, not even Bastion can stand in my way! All will bow before me!"

"Oh Crowler! Oh Crowler!" his henchmen sang.

"Brilliance is your shtick!

To Crowler! To Crowler!"

"To Crowler, the world's greatest chick!" sang Belowski. Everyone gasped as Dr. Crowler spat out his wine.

"What was THAT?!" he yelled. Dr. Crowler hated it when anyone mistook him for a woman. It was bad enough when someone called him "Mr." instead of "Dr." but it made him even angrier when someone called him a female. "What did you call me?!"

"Oh, oh, he didn't mean, it Doctor!" said one henchman.

"It was just a slip of the tongue!" said another.

"I AM A MAN!"

"Of course you are!" said another henchman.

"Right, right, a very STYLISH man!"

"SILENCE!" screamed Dr. Crowler. Throwing Belowski out the door, Dr. Crowler said "Oh, my dear Belowski. I'm afraid you've gone and upset me." Belowski was too disoriented to know what was going on. "You know what happens when someone upsets me…" said Dr. Crowler. He rang a tiny bell.

Soon, out from the shadows came a masked duelist named Nightshroud.

"Oh Crowler…oh Crowler…" Belowski continued to sing. "You know what makes this place tick…" Nightshroud drew closer. "To Crowler…to Crowler…" but before Belowski could finish the song, Nightshroud banished his soul to the Shadow Realm. The henchmen sadly removed their hats as they mourned their friend.

"Oh, Nightshroud, my precious, my baby!" said Dr. Crowler. "Did Daddy's little duelist enjoy his little playtime?" Walking back into his domain, Dr. Crowler said "I trust there will be no further…interruptions?" He took out his little bell just to warn his other henchmen. They gasped and resumed singing.

"Even louder!

We'll shout it!

No one can doubt what we know you can do!

You're more evil than me, than you…

Oh Crowler! Oh Crowler!

You're one of a kind!

To Crowler! To Crowler!

The world's greatest academic mind!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02

Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 03

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

* * *

Back at the Ra Yellow dorm, Bastion was pondering the information he'd received from Blair.

"This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity, its many twists and turns…now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important!"

"It's just as I said," said Blair. "And then my father was gone."

"What do you make of it?" asked Syrus.

"Hmm," said Bastion. "Crowler's up to something…a crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toymaker?"

Suddenly, Bonaparte's face appeared in the window just as lightning struck. Blair screamed in fear.

"Quickly, Syrus!" cried Bastion. "We've not a moment to lose!" He ran to get his coat.

"I'm right behind you, Bastion!" wailed Syrus. They made it outside and saw Bonaparte no more. "No sign of the guy anywhere."

"Not quite, Syrus, he left us rather unusual footprints!" Bastion commented. Because Bonaparte was so fat, he kind-of wobbled when he walked, leaving big gaps between his footprints. Bastion picked up on this easily because he paid such great attention to detail. "They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father. Crowler's fat sidekick!"

"Bastion, look!" yelled Syrus. He had found a piece of cloth that had been torn from Bonaparte's coat.

"Aha! Excellent work, Syrus!" said Bastion. "Ha ha ha!"

Back inside the dorm, Chumley was comforting Blair. "Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, kid."

"The guy's definitely gone," said Syrus.

"Ah ha ha!" said Bastion. "But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!"

"Flannigan!" Blair corrected.

"Whatever." (A/N: That's pretty much the only reason why I cast Blair as Olivia.) "Now, we simply pursue our fat friend until he leads us to the girl's father!"

"Then you'll get my daddy back?" asked Blair.

"Yes, and quite soon if I'm not mistaken," said Bastion. "Now, hurry along, Syrus, we're off to Pharaoh's!"

"Pharaoh?" asked Syrus.

"Oh, you must meet him, he's just the chap for this!"

"You want me to come?"

"I would think a stouthearted third-year like yourself would leap at the chance for adventure," said Bastion.

"Well, I am rather curious," Syrus admitted.

"Wait for me!" said Blair. "I'm coming, too!" She grabbed her hat off the chair so quickly that it knocked down Bastion's video game system. He had to leap to catch it before it hit the floor.

"What?!" cried Bastion. He carefully put his video game system back on the chair. "Certainly not! This is no job for children!"

"Are we going to walk?" asked Blair, stuffing some extra grilled cheeses into her coat pocket.

"My dear," he said calmly. "I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous…" he sat down and there was a cracking sound. Bastion had sat upon his beloved video game! "Why…you…I…" he stuttered, trying to blame Blair for this mishap, but knowing full well that it hadn't been her fault. "Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is FINAL!"

Blair somehow ended up with them anyway. The trio made their way to the Slifer Red dorm, in which lived Pharaoh. While they were sneaking around, Bastion turned to Blair and said _"And not a word out of you! Is that clear? I--"_

__

"Shh!"

The lights were all being turned off in the dorm, leaving the trio to sneak around undetected.

"Pharaoh?" called Bastion. "Pharaoh?"

Blair tugged on Syrus's coat and asked _"Who is Pharaoh?"_

"Well, kid," Syrus began. "Pharaoh is…well…he's, uh…I say, Bastion, who is this Pharaoh guy?" Suddenly, and orange and brown striped cat came into the room.

"Ah, here he is now," said Bastion. "Syrus…Pharaoh."

"Charmed, I'm sure," chuckled a nervous Syrus. Pharaoh was very playful, and was being very affectionate with Syrus.

"Now, Pharaoh, Pharaoh," coaxed Bastion. "Stop it! Cease! Desist! Ha! I'm sorry, Syrus. Pharaoh has the most splendid sense of smell of any cat I know. But he can be irrefutably frisky." Pharaoh sniffed his way around the room until he found little Blair. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Pharaoh," she said, patting him on the head. "Silly kitty. Would you like a grilled cheese?" she took one of the sandwiches from her pocket and fed it to Pharaoh, who ate it gratefully.

"Now, Pharaoh, Pharaoh, mind your manners," said Bastion. "I want you to--" Bastion turned to see Blair rubbing the cat's belly. Bastion whistled to get his attention. "Good. Now, Pharaoh, I want you to find…" he took out the piece of Bonaparte's coat. "…THIS scoundrel!" Pharaoh smelled the cloth. "Yes! You know his type! Fat, small of eyes, strange facial hair…oh. He's a short, fat bald guy with a silly mustache." Pharaoh resumed his smelling. "Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent! Good boy, good boy!" Putting a leash on Pharaoh, Bastion said "Now, Miss Flanchester…"

"Flannigan!" yelled both Blair and Syrus.

"Whatever. Your father is as good as found! Pharaoh…sic 'em!" And off the team went with the cat.

"The thrill of the hunt, eh, Syrus?" asked Bastion.

"Quite!" Syrus agreed.

"Our fat friend can't be far now!"

Pharaoh led them to the campus card shop. There were all sorts of Duel Monsters memorabilia located within. Also inside, was a closet of spare Obelisk Blue uniforms, and Bonaparte was stealing them.

"Get the following:" he read aloud from his list. "Tools, check. I got tools. Gears. I got gears. Girl. No, didn't get girl. Uniforms, I got plenty of uniforms!" Suddenly, he heard a meow. "I've got to hide!" he cried. "I've got to hide! I've got to hide!"

Bastion, Syrus and Blair had to leave Pharaoh outside while they went in.

"Now, Pharaoh," said Bastion. "Sit." Pharaoh did not sit. "Pharaoh, sit!"

"Sit, Pharaoh!" said Blair. Pharaoh sat.

"Good boy," muttered Bastion, resentfully. "If you'll excuse me…"

"You be good now," said Blair. "We're going to find my father!"

"Aha!" exclaimed Bastion, upon discovering a small hole in the glass door. "Here is our friend's entrance!"

"But, Bastion…" Syrus said. "How could such a fat man fit through such a small opening?"

"Syrus, observe…" said Bastion. He reached in through the hole and unlocked the door from the inside.

"Bastion, you astound me!" Syrus admitted.

"Shh!" Bastion shushed. Then they all went inside.

The shop was filled with posters, cardboard standees, and toys, all of Duel Monsters. Syrus was so awe-struck by all the items, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a cardboard cutout of the Dark Magician Girl. "I beg your pardon…" then he saw that it was merely a cutout. "Oh my…wow! I've never seen so many Duel Monsters!"

_"Behind any of which could lurk our bloodthirsty assassin!"_ hissed Bastion. _"So_ _be very careful!"_

Suddenly, loud music began to play. Bastion cringed and saw that Blair had started playing a CD! _"Oh! That girl!"_ He quickly rushed over and turned it off. _"Please…quiet!"_ He addressed Syrus _"Don't let this girl out of your sight!"_

"Now, Blair," said Syrus. "Stay close."

The trio continued to look around the shop. Syrus and Bastion came to a board of Capsule Monsters. Bastion moved one of the capsules from one space to another and said _"Checkmate!"_ just for fun. _"Aha! Evidence of our fat friend!"_ He looked into an empty closet that said SPARE UNIFORMS. _"Hmm," _he observed. _"How very odd…this closet has been raided of its uniforms…and…not by any student, either."_ Bastion looked up and saw another strange sight. _"Hello! Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys…"_

Syrus suddenly stumbled upon a piece of paper. After reading it, he said _"Bastion…"_said Bastion.

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate!"

_"But, Bastion--"_

Suddenly, they heard ticking. Somehow, all the toys in the store started up and began making noise.

Blair had wandered off to look at a toy cradle that held a toy Baby Dragon. She slowly approached it and pulled back the covers…and BONAPARTE POPPED OUT! Blair screamed.

"Blair!"

"Quickly, Syrus!" yelled Bastion.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Bonaparte. "Bye Bye!" He was going to leave the same way he'd come in, but Pharaoh hissed at him, so he had to go another way. After climbing up boxes, he finally made it out onto the roof. Chanting triumphantly to himself, he hopped off, singing : "I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms! I got the girl, ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Back in the shop, Syrus was looking for Bastion. "Bastion? Bastion?" He found the poor Ra, all tangled up in some wire that had been used to suspend models of flying Duel Monsters from the ceiling. "Bastion, Blair…she's…"

"She's gone, Syrus! Confound it! Told you to watch over her!" he finally freed himself. "Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind on Academy Island! I should have known better than to…than to…" Bastion looked over at a sad-looking Syrus. "Eh…uh…" He suddenly felt guilty for getting so mad at Syrus. "Syrus? Syrus? I say…"

"Oh, that…" sniffed Syrus. "That poor girl. I should've watched her more closely."

"Don't worry, Sy," said Bastion. "It's…not entirely hopeless. We'll get her back."

"Do…do you think there's a chance?"

"There's always a chance, Syrus. As long as _one can think_." After a few moments of watching Basil pace and ponder, Syrus remembered the list he'd found.

"'Get the following…'" he read aloud. "Tools…gears…girl…_"_

"What?"

Syrus showed the list to Bastion, who rejoiced at its existence. "Syrus, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need!"

"What?" asked Syrus.

"Quickly! Back to Ra Yellow!"

Back in Dr. Crowler's secret domain, Dr. Crowler went to visit the hard-working Mr. Flannigan. "Ah, Mr. Flannigan," he said. "Allow me to present…your charming daughter!" Bonaparte stood there holding Blair.

"Blair!"

"Daddy!" she cried. She yanked back Bonaparte's mustache so that it snapped back into his face.

"Ah! My mustache! My trademark feature!"

Blair ran to her father and hugged him. "Oh, Daddy! I thought I'd never find you!"

"Oh, there, there, there, my little dear. I'm alright," he said. "Oh, I was so worried about my little girl."

"Oh, how sweet," Dr. Crowler mocked. "I just love tearful reunions. Now, come along, my dear!" he said, cruelly grabbing Blair and dragging her away from her father.

"Oh, please!" she begged. "Daddy!"

"Oh, please, Doctor!" Mr. Flannigan begged.

"Now, now, Bonaparte will take good care of her…that is as long as we have no further delays!" Dr. Crowler threatened.

"Yes, yes," sighed Mr. Flannigan. "I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my daughter!"

"Remember, it must be ready…TONIGHT!"

Outside the small room, Bonaparte was busy throwing Blair into a small glass vault and locking the door. "Stop!" she cried. "Let me go, you ugly, fat thing! Help! Let me out! Let me out!"

"See how you like that!" said Bonaparte, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ah, the uniforms," said Dr. Crowler, happily. "Ah, Bonaparte, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?"

"Ha ha! No problem! I took care of everything! Everything on the list…" Bonaparte reached into his pocket for the list, but didn't find it. "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Crowler.

"The list…! Well, I know…!"

"Where's the list?!" demanded Dr. Crowler.

"It was…yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, you see…it was like this: I was in the card shop, I was getting the uniforms, when suddenly…'meow! Meow!'" he tried to explain.

"You're not coming through…" groaned Dr. Crowler, rubbing his temple.

"A cat came…I ran! I had Baby Dragon…girl in bag…and Bastion began to chase me--"

"BASTION ON THE CASE?!" screeched Dr. Crowler. "Why, you jibbering little--" Before Dr. Crowler completely exploded, he huffed and puffed and regained his composure. "Oh, my dear Bonaparte," he said. "I'm afraid all that fat has blocked the blood flow to your brain."

"You mean you're not mad?" asked Bonaparte. "I'm glad to see you're taking this so well…" Suddenly, Nightshroud appeared, ready to banish Bonaparte to the Shadow Realm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Bonaparte. "Not me, you idiot! Stop it!"

_"How dare that idiot Bastion put his nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything?! _Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face…" just then, Dr. Crowler got an idea. "Yes…yes, I can just see it now! Nightshroud, desist!" Nighthshroud stopped trying to send Bonaparte to the Shadow Realm. "Bonaparte, you delightful little maniac. You've perfected me with a singular opportunity. Poor Bastion, oh he is in for a little surprise."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03

Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 04

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 04

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: It's my opinion that the song the girl mouse sings in the movie is WAY inappropriate for kids. She's practically a stripper. And "Let me be good to you" is pretty suggestive. It's different from The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, where Esmeralda is an exotic dancer, because the movie is ABOUT lust and stuff like that. But The Great Mouse Detective is supposed to be light-hearted and kid-friendly. I just think that song and that mouse are a little risqué for kids. I'm not ultra-conservative, I just think there are some things kids shouldn't be presented with. Burlesque mice is one of them. That's all. So I changed it from what it is, to being about dueling.

* * *

Back at the Ra Yellow dorm, Bastion was examining the list that Syrus had found.

"Offhand I can deduce very little," he began. "Only that the words are written with a ball-point pen, which has spattered twice…that the paper is of…native Mongolian manufacture…no watermark…and…" Bastion nibbled on the piece of paper. "…has been gummed by a Frenchman who has been drinking milk from this school's cafeteria. That expensive brand that is distributed only to the high-ranking Obelisk Blue students."

"Amazing," marveled Syrus.

"Oh, not really, Syrus," said Bastion, modestly. "We still don't know where it came from. Perhaps a closer look will tell us something…" Bastion carefully explored the paper under a microscope. "Mmm, huh, mm," he muttered to himself. "Dirt. Clay-like dirt. Particularly of the kind that's usually found _underground_…" Gingerly, Bastion lifted the paper over a small flame, and burned a hole in it.

"But, Bastion, I--" cried Syrus.

"Shh! Don't speak!" hushed Bastion. He quickly mashed what was left of the paper into a fine powder, and emptied it into a beaker. "'scuse me, Syrus…" he said, while trying to pour just one drop of liquid into the beaker. "Steady hand…" the drop entered the beaker and turned it a different color. Then, heating up his chemistry set, Bastion watched as another liquid worked its way through the pipes. _"Yes. Come on, come on, come on, come on…come on, come on, come on! Heh, yes, yes, good, good, hmm-- no…"_ and on and on he muttered until one drop of the liquid dropped into the beaker. "HA HA! We've done it, old fellow!" he exclaimed joyfully. "This reaction could only have been driven by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride!"

Syrys took off his glasses and peeked into the beaker. "Salt water? Wow…" he said.

"It proves," said Bastion. "Without a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area!"

"Ah, now, steady on, Bastion…" said Syrus.

"No, no! Elementary, my dear Syrus," said Bastion. "We merely look for a secret passageway at the only spot where the river connects with the waterfront!"

The duo and Pharaoh made their way over to the Obelisk Blue dormitory. Pharaoh was instructed to wait nearby.

"Stay, Pharaoh,"said Bastion. "Stay."

_"I feel totally ridiculous!"_

"Don't be absurd. You look perfect."

_"Perfect? Perfectly foolish!"_

"Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh!" said Bastion. He and Syrus had both disguised themselves as Obelisk Blue students, and the blazer was a bit big on Syrus. _"Come, come, Syrus!" _The two made their way into the Obelisk dining hall, where only the best of the best duelists mingled. There was currently a performer on stage, juggling. _"Syrus, stay close. And do as I do."_ Holding their heads up high, Syrus and Bastion made their way over to a vacant table, but not before Syrus tripped over the tail of his blazer, and backed up into another student, who glared at him and laughed with his friends.

"How rude!" said Syrus.

"Remember, Syrus," whispered Bastion. "We're high-class Obelisks."

"Well, I was, until that--"

"Shh! Shh!" They sat down at their table just as the juggler was booed off stage.

"Get off the stage, you bum!" yelled a cranky student. Soon, a waiter came up to Syrus and Bastion.

"What's your preference, gentlemen?" he asked.

"I'll have a glass of milk…" Syrus began. Bastion quickly put his hand over Syrus's mouth and ordered for them.

"Two sodas. For me and my sidekick!" Syrus ordering milk would surely give away their lowly status. Only Obelisk Blues got to have soda, while Slifers and Ras only got tea and milk. Only a Slifer Red would be so accustomed to milk that he'd order it at the dining hall! "By the way," Bastion continued. "We just got back from a field trip, and we'd like to speak to the dorm master. Maybe you know him…he goes by the name of CROWLER!" Everyone in the dining hall gasped. Why would anyone WANT to see Dr. Crowler?

"I…uh…he's not around at this time," said the waiter. And with that, he hurried back to the kitchen.

The next performer had just gotten booed off the stage, but before a riot could start, the pianist started playing a more peaceful melody, and out came Alexis Rhodes. She was the most beautiful student in the whole school, and now she was even going to sing.

"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen,

Listen to my song.

Life up here's been hard for you,

Life has made you strong.

Let me lift the mood

With my attitude…

Hey fellas, the time is right.

Get ready, tonight's the night!

Boys, what you're hoping for will come true

Let me duel with you!

You tough guys,

You're feeling all alone.

You rough guys,

The best of you blue students, a match for some.

So dream on, I'll make it clear.

Get ready, your opponent's here!

Prove you're an Obelisk Blue

Let me duel with you!

Hey fellas! I'll play all my tough cards.

Hey fellas! There's nothing that won't make

This duel hard!"

Alexis continued to sing as Bastion and Syrus were served their sodas.

"Here, you are, boys," said the waiter. "It's, uh, on the house."

"I say," said Syrus. "How very generous!" and he drank his soda.

Bastion, however, was suspicious, so he merely tasted the soda. _"Syrus,"_ he whispered. _"These drinks have been…DRUGGED!"_ he gasped when he saw that Syrus had consumed his entire soda, and therefore, the drugs along with it.

"Has a rather nice taste to it," said Syrus.

"Syrus, get a hold of yourself!" Bastion demanded, pulling Syrus down from the table and back into his chair.

He suddenly got up and applauded Alexis. "Joy, Alexis! Bravo! Bravo!" Suddenly, Bastion heard the wobbling walk of only someone who could be overweight. He noticed Bonaparte sneaking around to behind the counter of the dining hall.

"If it isn't our fat French friend…" he muttered. "Syrus, what luck! Syrus…?" he looked around the room for Syrus, only to find him on stage, dancing with Alexis! "SYRUS!" Syrus stumbled off the stage just as Alexis finished her song.

"Let me duel

With

You!

Yeah!"

Everyone in the dining hall suddenly got mad and started rioting, so Syrus and Bastion made their way behind the counter, and into a trap door.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04

Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 05**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: I TOTALLY voted for Obama today! I'm so excited! I swear, if McCain wins, I'm moving to Canada. Anyway, thank you all for reporting my story so far. Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Bastion and Syrus stealthily followed Bonaparte (who was singing "Let Me Be Good To You" to himself) through an underground tunnel.

"_Bastion…" _whispered Syrus.

"_Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh!" _Bastion shushed him. "_Follow me."_

The tunnel was small and dark, and neither student could see where he was going.

"Oh man," whined Syrus. "I can't see a thing!"

"Well, follow him…" muttered Bastion. "No, no, no, no, no, no, THAT way! Syrus-- watch out for your--!" There was a loud BANG, followed by Syrus screaming

"D-OW! Gosh darn it! Do you have any idea where we're going?" he demanded.

"Of course," said Bastion. "Left turn…right turn here, Sy…" The duo eventually made it through the tunnel and came into Dr. Crowler's secret headquarters. "Ah-ha! Sy, we found it! Crowler's secret lair…and it's more gender-neutral than I imagined." The lair was not decorated in pink frills and ruffles, unlike Dr. Crowler himself. As Bastion and Syurs snuck around, Bastion spotted a glass safe in which they could see what appeared to be Blair. "Sy! The safe!" Bastion grunted and tried to open the door. "It's locked!"

Unfortunately, it wasn't Blair. It was merely Bonaparte disguised as the girl. Suddenly, Bastion and Syrus were greeted by the shouting of the word

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of Obelisk Blue student appeared, and they unfurled a banner that said 'WELCOME BASTION.' They had been expecting him all along! Then, Dr. Crowler stepped out, applauding in mockery.

"Bravo, bravo, a marvelous performance. Ah ha. Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?" he said.

Bastion had to huff and puff to suppress his anger. Then, he said calmly, "Doctor, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. And I think you're an eccentric, effeminate freak-show!"

Dr. Crowler kept grinning, acting like he was completely unaffected my the insult. "Hmm hmm," he laughed. "Hmm hmm. Oh, by the way, Bastion…I just love your disguise." And he ripped off Bastion's blue blazer, revealing the slightly lower-ranking yellow one underneath. "One would hardly recognize you!" Now Crowler's words began to be broken up by his laughter. "The greatest…detective…in all of Duel Academy! Ha ha ha!"

"Crowler…" huffed Bastion. "So help me…I'll see you behind bars yet!"

"Oh," said Dr. Crowler. "Isn't it clear to you? The superior mind has triumphed! I won!" Everyone burst out laughing. "Ooh, I love it! I love it! Ha ha ha! _Oh, I love it! I love it! I love it!" _he cackled.

The next thing they knew, Bastion and Syrus found themselves being strapped to a giant mousetrap, with several other deadly weapons pointing to them.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was," Dr. Crowler explained. "Trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise. So many ingenious ideas…I didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all!" Bastion and Syrus looked around. There was a crossbow and a pistol aimed at them, an axe rigged above them, and an anvil as well. "Marvelous, isn't it? Ha ha! Here, let me show you how it works. Picture this: first, a sprightly tune I've recorded especially for you," he guided his prisoners' attention to a record player. "As the song plays, the cord tightens. And when the song ends, the metal ball is released…rolling along its very way until…. SNAP! Boom! Twang! Thunk…SPLAT! And so ends the short, undistinguished career of Bastion Misawa of the Ra Yellow Dorm."

"You…despicable…!" Syrus spat.

"Yes, ha ha ha!" Dr. Crowler agreed. "Everything's ready, Bonaparte?"

"All set, Boss!" grunted the Frenchman, bringing Dr. Crowler a large box wrapped like a birthday present. Dr. Crowler peeked inside it.

"Oh, this is wicked!" he gushed. "So delightfully wicked!" Then he turned to Mr. Flannigan, and directed his attention to the real Blair, who was in fact, still locked in the glass safe. "Let me congratulate you on a superb piece of craftsmanship. See what you can do with the proper motivation? Ha ha h a ha ha ha ha ha! You all know that plan?" Dr. Crowler asked his team of Obelisk Blue students.

"Right, Doctor!" they all said. Then they, along with Nightshroud, all walked off.

"It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene…" said Dr. Crowler to Bastion and Syrus. "But you _were_ fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at the chancellor's office. Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" It seemed that Dr. Crowler not only wanted to creatively kill Bastion and Syrus, he wanted it on film. "Say cheese!"

"You fiend!" yelled Syrus.

"Sorry, shorty. You should have chosen your friends more carefully!" Then, the song began to play, and Bonaparte emerged from a closet with a strange pedal-powered blimp for the doctor to escape in.

_Goodbye_

_So soon_

_And isn't this a crime?_

Dr. Crowler grabbed onto the blimp and said "Goodbye! Adieu! Sayonara! Ja ne! Farewell! Bye-bye, Bastion!"

_With time_

_So short_

_I'll say so long and go_

_So soon_

_Goodbye!_

Bonaparte piloted the blimp up through a vertical tunnel, and he and Dr. Crowler successfully exited the lair.

_You followed me_

_I followed you_

_We were like each other's shadows for a while…_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05

Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 06

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 06**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: Well, looks like I won't be moving to Canada because OBAMA TOTALLY WON! OMG, I'm so happy!!!

* * *

Back inside Dr. Crowler's lair, Bastion and Syrus were still strapped to that giant mousetrap. Syrus was freaking out, but it seemed that Bastion had accepted defeat.

"W-w-what did he mean? An engagement at the chancellor's office?" asked Syrus.

"Oh," moaned Bastion. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Sy? The chancellor's in danger and the academy's doomed."

"The chancellor?!" cried Syrus.

Meanwhile, in the chancellor's office, Chancellor Sheppard was just freshening up before his three-year anniversary celebration when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Ah, begging your pardon," said a guard (it was really one of Dr. Crowler's henchman in disguise). "A present has just arrived in honor of your anniversary."

"A present?" said the chancellor, quite pleased. "How I just adore anniversaries."

"Here you are, pal," said Bonaparte. Chancellor Sheppard noticed that this 'student' was old and had a mustache. He hadn't seen any student that looked like that before!

"Have you…been with us long?" he asked as he began to read the note attached to the gift. "'To our beloved chancellor, this gift we send, as your three-year reign…comes to an end?'"

The henchmen opened the gift, and it was a robot duplicate of the chancellor!

"How extraordinary!" marveled Chancellor Sheppard. Suddenly, the robot opened its eyes and came to life. Then it began chasing Sheppard around the room. "Goodness gracious!" he cried.

"Amazing likeness, isn't it, Chancellor?" came a voice.

"Dr. Crowler?!" huffed Sheppard. "Boys, seize that despicable creature!" But it didn't take long for Sheppard to realize that all his employees were actually Crowler's henchmen in disguise.

"Ha ha ha ha!" chuckled Bonaparte.

"Boys," said Dr. Crowler. "Seize that despicable creature!" He had a device that could replicate Sheppard's voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He rang his little bell, calling for Nightshroud to send Sheppard to the Shadow Realm.

"Oh, how dare you?!" yelled Sheppard.

"Take him away!" ordered Dr. Crowler.

"Let go of me, you ruffians! You fiends! TRAITORS!"

Back inside Dr. Crowler's lair, Syrus and Bastion were still trapped and the song continued to play. Blair was desperately trying to escape from the glass safe. She was ramming herself against the door, but it wouldn't budge.

…_it's true so although it hurts…_

"Bastion," said Syrus. But Bastion was snoring! "Bastion!"

"Oh, how could I have been so blind?" he moaned.

"W-we all make mistakes!" said Syrus. "But we can't let that stop us. We have to--"

"Crowler's proved he's more clever than I. He would never have walked into such an obvious trap."

"Oh, pull yourself together! You can still stop him--" Suddenly, Syrus noticed that the record had gotten stuck. And as long as the song didn't end, they had a chance! "Bastion…the record!"

"Oh, it's finally happened; I've been outwitted…" Bastion continued to brood.

"Oh, Bastion, please!"

"Duped…made a fool of…ridiculed, belittled…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Syrus yelled. Unfortunately, that got the record going again. "Darn it all, Bastion. The chancellor's in danger, Blair's trapped, we're about to be splattered and all YOU can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Well, I KNOW you can save us. But if you've given up then why don't we just set the trap off now and be done with it?!"

"Heh heh," Bastion chuckled sarcastically. "Set it off now." Suddenly, his eyes shot open in sudden clarity. "Set it…off…now. Y-yeah, yeah, ha ha ha ha!" he laughed crazily. "We, we'll set the trap off now!" The song ended and the ball was released.

"Bastion, wait!" cried Syrus. "I didn't mean that we ought to--" But Bastion was already calculating away.

"…_trajectory…multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…"_ he mumbled some more things. "…_dividing by the principle of opposing forces in motion…and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium…_Sy, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the trigger!" Syrus didn't know what to make of it, but the ball was heading right towards them. "Get ready, Sy…" Syrus pinched his eyes shut. "Steady…NOW!" Syrus and Bastion released the trigger of the mousetrap, which snapped back right over the ball, stopping it in its tracks. The other parts of the trap were then activated, resulting in the axe coming down and chopping the mousetrap in half, along with the ropes that bound the duo to it, thereby freeing them.

Blair ran into the door of the safe one last time and freed herself with such force that she went flying into the air.

Bastion quickly dusted himself off and grabbed Syrus around the shoulder, and extended his left arm as he said "Thank you, Syrus." Then, Blair fell right into his left arm and he looked into the camera and said "SMILE, EVERYONE!"

And POOF! Their picture was taken!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06

Please review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 07

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Does The Great Mouse Detective Chapter 07**

Chikorita-Trainer1

K

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or The Great Mouse Detective.

Author's Note: Here we are at the final chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and supporting my story. I have another Disney parody in mind, but once again, I haven't memorized all of it, so it might take me a while. I'll give you a hint, though; it's one of the movies that's on my list of favorites.

* * *

Outside the chancellor's office, Dr. Crowler's henchmen, who were disguised as the chancellor's body guards, sounded their trumpets, and out of his office came the chancellor. Or at least, everyone thought it was the chancellor. It was really the robot duplicate. Anyway, when it emerged, everyone clapped.

"On this most august occasion," the robot began. Its voice sounded just like Chancellor Sheppard's. "We are gathered here not only to celebrate my three years as chancellor, but to honor one of…"

The voice was really Mr. Flannigan's. He was being forced to provide the speech for the robot, while reading off cue cards. "…truly noble stature. I present to you a statesman among men…"

"…a gifted leader, a crusader for justice…"

As all this was happening, Bonaparte was carrying the real chancellor away to Nightshroud, to be banished to the Shadow Realm. "Over here, fatty!" the Frenchman grunted as the chancellor kicked and squirmed. "Time for the Shadow Realm!"

"…a majestic mountain of humility, my new vice chancellor…Dr. Crowler!" Dr. Crowler appeared before the school, in an even flashier outfit than he usually wore. Everyone gasped, and one kid even stuck out his tongue at him.

Bastion, Syrus and Blair had now made it out of the lair, and were on their way to save the chancellor. Bastion whistled and within seconds, Pharaoh appeared. "Pharaoh!" Pharaoh licked Blair and she giggled. "The game's afoot, Pharaoh. The chancellor's in danger!" Pharaoh suddenly became very dutiful. "To the chancellor's office!" And off they went.

Back at the office, Dr. Crowler was saying, "Thank you, chancellor. And now, as your new vice chancellor I have a few, eh, slight suggestions…" and he unfurled a really long list. "Item One…"

Meanwhile, Bonaparte was still carrying Sheppard out to Nightshroud, but the chancellor kept squirming and kicking. "Stop it!" grunted Bonaparte. "Say hello to the Shadow Realm! Ha ha ha! Bye-bye!" He almost got to Nightshroud when suddenly, Bastion and Syrus ran up and rescued the chancellor. Bonaparte stumbled into Nightshroud and almost got sent to the Shadow Realm himself! "Ah! Stop it, Nightshroud! Stop it!" Pharaoh, knowing how afraid Nightshroud was of him, chased the dark teenager away.

"…Item Ninety-Six," Dr. Crowler continued. "A heavy tuition increase will be levied against all slackers and spongers. Such as the Slifers and the lower-ranked Ras, and especially…_little first-years!"_

"That's ridiculous!" shouted one of the freshmen. "You're insane!"

"Perhaps I haven't made myself clear," said Dr. Crowler. He shoved the child into the crowd. "I have the power!"

"Of course you do," said the robot-chancellor.

"I am supreme!"

"Only you," it said again.

At that moment, Bastion, Syrus and Blair broke into the secret room behind the office, where the robot was being activated from. Bastion took over the controls as Blair was reunited with her father and as Syrus tied up Bonaparte and the rest of the bad guys.

"THIS IS MY ACADEMY! AH, HA, HA, HA!" laughed Dr. Crowler. "That is, of course, with your permission," he added. The robot didn't respond, so he slapped it in the face.

"Most assuredly…you insidious fiend!" said the robot.

"What?"

"You're not my vice chancellor!" it said (for now Bastion was controlling it).

"What a sense of humor!" Dr. Crowler said, covering the robot's mouth with his hand.

"You're a cheap fraud! An imposter!"

"_Flannigan!"_ growled Dr. Crowler.

"A corrupt, vicious, demented lowlife scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" The robot started to self-destruct, and its head popped off, and it bit Crowler on the nose. "No depravity you wouldn't commit! You, Doctor, are none other than a cross-dressing, gender-confused, lipstick-wearing freak, commonly known as a…"

"Don't say it!"

"SHE-MALE!" said Bastion.

"AAAHHHHHH!" cried Dr. Crowler. He just _hated_ being called that.

"Arrest that fiend!" said Bastion.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh was still chasing Nightshroud. The reason he was so terrified of him was because he didn't want his pure, unblemished face to get scratched. That's why he wore a mask. He ran and ran, and then he leaped over a wall of rocks, and thought he'd gotten away, but when he hopped down, he found himself in a big thorn bush, so all of his body ended up getting scratched anyway!

Back at the office, Dr. Crowler was being tackled by body guards; the real body guards. He looked up, and saw Bonaparte holding Blair hostage.

"The girl! The girl!" he said. Dr. Crowler threw all the guards off of himself, and ran up to Bonaparte and grabbed Blair.

"Stay where you are, or the girl dies!" he threatened.

"Hurry, Syrus!" said Bastion. They ran outside and saw Crowler escape in his blimp.

"There he goes!"

"Syrus! Flannigan! Gather up those balloons!" Bastion instructed. They gathered them all together and tied them with a flag, so that they could make their own little blimp. And they did, and they used it to chase Crowler.

In his blimp, Dr. Crowler was desperately trying to get away. Blair was standing up to him.

"Just wait!" she said. "Bastion's smarter than you! He's going to get you fired! He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, girly-man like you!"

"Would you kindly sit down…and shut UP?!!" snarled Crowler, screaming so loud that he sent Blair flying backwards. Suddenly, the good guys' blimp rose up in from the clouds.

"Let her go, chaps!" Bastion ordered. Syrus and Mr. Flannigan gently released some air from one of the balloons, and it propelled their blimp forward.

Bonaparte, who had been pedaling the blimp, was running out of steam. He gave up and said to Crowler, "We have to lighten the load!" And suggested that they throw Blair overboard.

"Oh, you want to lighten the load?" asked Dr. Crowler. "Excellent idea!" And he picked up Bonaparte and threw him overboard into the river.

"No! Not me! I can't swim! AAAAHHHHHHH!" With Bonaparte out of the way, Dr. Crowler got on the seat and pedaled the blimp himself, and at high speed, too.

"Steady…" said Bastion. Then he leaped onto the blimp and grabbed hold of its propeller.

Dr. Crowler wasn't looking where he was heading; one of the tall obelisks on the island. And this one had a clock face in it. Blair screamed.

"AAHHHHH!"

Then Crowler screamed.

"AAAGHHHH!" And CRASH! The three of them ended up inside the clock.

Bastion was unconscious for a moment. When he woke up, he looked around in horror. Giant ticking gears everywhere. He got up and observed his surroundings. Little did he know that Dr. Crowler was sneaking up right behind him. He had his hand over Blair's mouth, but she managed to free her face in time to warn Bastion.

"Bastion! Look out!" she cried. Bastion turned around, only to be slapped in the face by Dr. Crowler. Blair bit Crowler's hand, causing him to scream out in pain, and drop her.

"AAHHH!" she shrieked, falling down into the gears. Bastion cleverly grabbed the tail of Dr. Crowler's blazer, and stuck it between the gears, slowing him down as he ran to save Blair. She was about to be crushed between two gears' teeth, but Bastion saved her just in time. As they ran to escape, Dr. Crowler went mad.

Suddenly, he didn't care how he looked. He didn't care about being masculine. He didn't care if he looked girly. All he wanted was Bastion dead! He began running daintily around, in a very feminine way, and chased Bastion and Blair as they made their was back to the good guys' blimp.

Bastion lifted Blair up but she couldn't reach her father.

"Daddy! I can't reach!" she cried. "I can't reach!" Just then, Dr. Crowler tackled Bastion, causing him to accidentally toss Blair a little higher into the air, and Mr. Flannigan grabbed her and pulled her close.

Bastion and Dr. Crowler tumbled down the clock face, until they were on the very hands of the clock.

"There's no escape this time, Bastion!" he declared.

Dr. Crowler began to fight in the most stereotypical girlish way ever. Pulling hair and doing petty little slaps. If anyone else had been around, they would have said he fought like a girl. But he didn't care anymore. He was mad. Extending his long, manicured fingernails, Dr. Crowler slashed Bastion's chest and knocked him down, so that he was hanging by his fingers off the hand of the clock. One last attack and he was gone for good. Seizing the moment, Crowler swiped at the Ra one last time, and he fell.

"I WON! AH HA, HA, HA, HA!" he laughed.

"On the contrary," came Bastion's voice. He had survived by hanging onto the crashed blimp that was still stuck in the clock face. "The game's not over yet!" He rang the same little bell that Crowler always rang when he was to dispose of one of his henchmen. The clock struck twelve, and the bell rang so loudly that its sound waves made Dr. Crowler wobble and lose his balance. He fell, and grabbed onto Bastion, and took him down with him. There was nothing to be heard but the echo of the bell, and Crowler's defeated yell as the two of them plummeted into the fog below.

Syrus, Blair and Mr. Flannigan watched in horror as Bastion seemingly fell to his doom. Blair buried her face in her father's chest and sobbed. But then, they heard a squeaking kind of sound. Bastion emerged from the fog, pedaling the propeller part of the blimp! That was Bastion-- resourceful as always!

"Ha ha!" laughed Syrus. "Hooray!"

"Hooray! It's Bastion!" Blair cheered.

"Awesome!"

Later that week, Syrus was reading the school newspaper, and the headline had Bastion's picture in it and it said that he was to be given a medal for his bravery.

"To be thanked by the chancellor himself," Syrus marveled. "Oh, how very thrilling. Eh, Bastion?"

"All in a day's work, Syrus," said Bastion, putting that same little bell on the shelf.

"Oh, Syrus, you were wonderful!" said Blair. Syrus merely chuckled.

"Indeed," said Mr. Flannigan. "Oh my, we're late to catch our boat. Come along, Blair."

"Yes, Daddy. Goodbye, Bastion," she said, giving the student a hug. "I…I'll never forget you," she sniffed.

"Nor I you, Miss…Miss Flangerhanger." Blair only shook her head. Syrus just chuckled and said,

"Whatever."

"Goodbye, Syrus."

"Goodbye, Blair." Before she left, Blair whispered one last time,

"_Goodbye!"_

"Well, um…" Bastion sniffed. "Not a bad little girl, actually."

"Not at all," agreed Syrus. "Well, it's time I was on my way, too."

"But, um, but I thought…" stuttered Bastion. He and Syrus had become good friends during this whole ordeal. He didn't want Syrus to leave right away.

"Well, the case is over. Perhaps it's time I went back to my living quarters," said Syrus.

"But…" Bastion was about to protest when he heard knocking. "Ugh, now who could that be?"

Syrus opened the door, and a young, beautiful Obelisk Blue student was at the door.

"Is this the home of the famous Bastion Misawa of the Ra Yellow Dorm?" she asked.

"Indeed it is, Miss," said Syrus. "You look as if you're in some trouble."

"Oh, oh I am," she sobbed. "I am!"

"Then you've come to precisely the right place."

"Ah," said Bastion. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Syrus Truesdale. With whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Syrus?" He extended his hand.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Yes. By all means!" said Syrus, shaking Bastion's hand.

"Heh, heh, as you can see, Syrus, this young lady has just arrived from the Obelisk Blue dorm, and is troubled by the mysterious disappearance of an emerald ring from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me the story and…"

_From that time on, Bastion and I were a close team. And over the years we had many cases. But I'll always look back on that first with the most fondness. My introduction to Bastion Misawa of the Ra Yellow Dorm. The Great GX Detective._

* * *

THE END

Thank you for reading!


End file.
